


Ne, Ritsu.

by zhenlaaz



Category: FAKE MOTION ―卓球の王将―
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhenlaaz/pseuds/zhenlaaz
Summary: Halo. Zhenlaa disini. Terima kasih sudah membaca tulisan amatir ini. Nah. Aku sangat butuh saran dan komentar dari kalian, mengingat ini fanfiction FAKE MOTION pertamaku. Kedepannya aku (mungkin) akan menulis tentang FAKE MOTION lagi. Tapi jangan dinantikan, nanti kecewa.
Relationships: Takasugi Ritsu/Katsura Kotaro
Kudos: 3





	Ne, Ritsu.

“Ritsu, kau tahu? Belakangan ini rasanya dunia terasa berbeda.” Katsura Koutarou mengacak surai keemasannya, netra coklatnya menerawang. “Tujuanmu mengakhiri era ini benar-benar keren. Aku, jujur saja, dulu selalu meragukannya. Di tiap gerakan betku, aku selalu mempertanyakan, apakah semua ini bisa terwujud? Bukankah terlalu beresiko? Aku takut jatuh lagi ..., lalu menyesali semuanya.

“Tapi, Ritsu, kita benar-benar berhasil menggenggamnya.” Koutarou tersenyum simpul. “Aku hampir tidak mempercayai mataku sendiri. Akhirnya, tiba juga masa dimana kita semua bisa bermain ping pong tanpa pertarungan. Semua orang tersenyum, Ritsu, seperti dulu lagi.”

Pemuda itu meremas ujung jaketnya sendiri, bicaranya terhenti. Sorot matanya meredup. Air mata menuruni manik hazelnya, membasahi pipi. Lengannya buru-buru menyeka tangisnya sembari memaksakan senyum. Ujung jemarinya gemetaran.

“Impianmu akhirnya terwujudkan, Ritsu.” 

Kesiur angin mengisi hening percakapan, Kali ini sang pemuda tak dapat menahan tangisnya. Jemari yang gemetar menggenggam udara kosong, Koutarou berusaha meneruskan bicaranya. “Akhirnya kita bisa mengakhiri era ini,” kalimatnya patah-patah di sela isak tangis, “tapi kenapa ... aku tidak bisa melihat senyummu?”

Air matanya menderas, “Ritsu, meski dunia ping pong ini sudah bebas, aku takut. Rasanya menyakitkan kalau harus menggenggam bet lagi. Bagaimana bisa aku bermain kalau tahu aku tak bisa lagi bersisian denganmu dalam double match? Rasanya aku ingin menyerah, meninggalkan ping pong. Tapi ..., itu tidak mungkin, kan? Karena ping pong itu satu-satunya kenangan yang Ritsu tinggalkan.”

“Kou-chan,” sosok dibelakang sang pemuda mendiktekan namanya, membuatnya menoleh. Kuramoto dan Yamada berdiri di sana, nampak ingin menghiburnya.

“Yah, aku memang harus pergi sekarang.” Sang pemuda menyeka sudut matanya, tersenyum tipis. “Jangan menertawakan tangisanku di surga sana, ya, Ritsu bodoh.”

Ace Ebikou itu bangkit, sekali lagi berusaha tersenyum. Ia menghela nafas, meletakkan buket bunga di sisi nisan. Setelah itu ia meraih tas yang dibawanya, mengeluarkan bet berlambangkan SMA Ebisu Nagato. Disandingkannya bet biru itu tepat di samping buket bunga, “Kau juga harus melihat kemenangan kita semua.”

Katsura Koutarou berbalik pergi, menyusul langkah dua teman masa kecilnya.

**Author's Note:**

> Halo. Zhenlaa disini. Terima kasih sudah membaca tulisan amatir ini. Nah. Aku sangat butuh saran dan komentar dari kalian, mengingat ini fanfiction FAKE MOTION pertamaku. Kedepannya aku (mungkin) akan menulis tentang FAKE MOTION lagi. Tapi jangan dinantikan, nanti kecewa.


End file.
